Last Night
by nancy777ca
Summary: Part Of The Dirty Little Secrets series.


**Last Night**

They make love three times tonight. When he opens the door, he takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom. The first time is rushed, rough and frenzied. They've waited too long. Want each other too fiercely. He loses himself inside of her and comes too soon and she is left behind. Aching. He takes her again, slowly the second time. His mouth drinks from her throbbing center. She is already writhing and ready to burst when he slides into her the second time. His breath hot against her face as he rolls his hips. Once, twice and she screams his name. He stays hard inside of her. She can feel his heart pounding against her breasts. His mouth captures hers; his fingers in her hair, bringing it around so he can drown in her smell. She wraps her legs around his waist, slick with his sweat. Biting into his shoulder, she shifts her hips beneath him, urging him.

"Again," she begs raising her mouth to his. He brushes the damp hair from her glistening forehead. Her face is flushed and her eyes are burning into his skull. He makes a sound that is between a growl and a whimper and drives into her. She cries out, her release still fresh through her veins.

The sensation's too sharp. He murmurs her name and moves his lips down along her neck. She digs her head in the pillow, arching back. Her eyes fall on the brass bars at the headboard. She reaches for them, fighting the urge to bear down against his blissful assault inside of her. She grips the bars and closes her eyes. It's too much. Too intense. Her love for him too intense. He reaches up and pulls her hands off the bars. She moans, helpless.

"Touch me. Touch me," he growls into her mouth. Her nails dig into his arms. She presses one hand in between their bodies against his chest. His heart is strong, racing beneath her fingers. she reaches down to encircle him with her fingers as he moves in and out of her. Again he comes before she does and is sorry.

"No." she shook her head. "It's okay." His fingers stroke her to her release, feeling his juices mixed with hers and he stays inside of her so he can feel her come around him. He finally drops against her chest sated. Trembling, she holds him close to her as they fight sleep, knowing they don't have much time. 

He sleepily takes one of her breasts into his mouth and suckles her lovingly. She reached down and strokes him. He jumps willingly into her fingers. But it's too late and they are both too tired.

"I love you," he sighs as sleep claims him. She responds in kind but he can no longer hear her.

She's awakened by his fingers coaxing her back to him. The sun is beginning to rise. He's pressed against her back,his arm heavy across her stomach as he thrusts a finger inside of her.

"Once more," he whispers into her ear. She reaches back and guides him into her from behind. He holds her steady and they begin to dance, limbs entwined.

He's shaking against her and knows he's gonna come too soon. At his age he should have more control over his body but he doesn't, not with her. She's thrown him completely into chaos and he has no control around her. He pulls out before he can finish and she misses him.

"Don't stop," she begs reaching for him again. He shifts onto his back and brings her with him. She settles down onto him. He fills her too well, too fully. She's stretched blissfully around him. Her hair falls against his chest as she tries to hide her tears over how beautiful he feels inside of her. She runs her tongue along one of his nipples and his fingers dig into her hips as he swells harder inside of her. He guides her slowly on top of him. She arches back and takes his breath away. The sun is coming up and she's glowing, red like fire. He pushes up deeper, trying to fill her with his very soul, to wrap himself in her blazing body. She's chanting his name. Begging, pleading. Her body is moving faster and he feels gifted to be watching her. Her face is damp with tears and his heart breaks more than a little when he feels himself swell with upcoming release.

"I love you...love you," she cries then pushes down onto him as her body loses control over him.

He's glad he waited for her. He watches as she falls into his arms and her hair blankets him. Her spasms around his length, followed by her scent surrounding him, her hair, her skin, he is drunk on all of her and cries out her name when he finally shoots into her. They hold each other, trembling both with release and tears of grief. They are silent. Her fingers draw circles on his chest as he holds her safe on top of him.

She waits until his breathing slows and he begins to snore before getting dressed She cannot say goodbye. Her body is still slick with his juices inside of her and his smell on her. She does not shower.

He opens his eyes when he hears his front door close. He has not slept. He could not say goodbye.

The End


End file.
